bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia
'Olivia Wahler '''is a sensible girl guppy with a personality as small as her belly button! Unlike her older sister, Deema, she isn't very energetic and hates to be the center of attention, tell stories, and make others giggle. She often speaks in a low voice. She is good friends with Ashlie. Whether she's playing store or leading our audience in song and dance, Olivia's style is always under-the-bottom! She hates to dance and act in plays, but she enjoys talking in serious voices, and make serious faces. Along with Joshua, Olivia never does lunch jokes. Her nickname for Joshua is Jo Jo. Olivia has peach skin and blue eyes. She has huge, poofy, 70s-style blond hair, and she wears two little orange earrings. Her tail is purple with blue polka dots and matches her bikini top. *Deema - Olivia likes to be around her elder sister, just in case she gets picked on in school. *Ami - Olivia's baby sister, the newest member of the Wahler family. *Mrs. Wahler - Olivia's mum, with whom she shares a very close bond. *Olivia started the show's "Surprise!" running gag, which was used by Jonesy in ''The Legend of Bluefoot. *In Amazing, Fishtennial Party!, Olivia sings the pop song instead of the dance song, which is sung by Ashlie. *Olivia has a distinct "scary, deep voice" that can be heard in most episodes. It usually comes in at the beginning of her sentences. *Her favorite color is violet, and her favorite food and drink are grilled cheese and fizzy soda. *Olivia is one of the quietest guppies and rarely ever smiles. *In Swans in a Line, she calls Tobias "drummer-boy." She seems to like calling people by 'pet names,' usually during the shopping segments. For example, she's called Jimberly "Deer" and Ashlie "Puppy." *In Happy Scallop Party, it's revealed that she hates to dance. *During the theme song, she swims upright while everyone else swims upside down. *Olivia occasionally waves to the viewers as a way of breaking the fourth wall. For instance, she waved to the viewers in "Can You Bury It?" during the excavation and in "X Marks Where The Treasure Is!" when the gang crossed Buccaneer Bridge. *In Season Two, Olivia has played the shop owner in every shopping segment except the one in The Tooth is on the Loose!, when Jonesy takes her place. *In "Bubble Kitty's Fantastic Fairy-"Tail" Adventure!", she claps her hands when Jonesy brings out his magic potatoes. *Olivia is the only guppy to wear jewelry almost every day. *Toward the end of Happy Scallop Party!, Olivia says, "The suspense is maddening!" This is one of her most famous lines. *Olivia is the first guppy to have a daydream sequence. This occurs at the end of A Tooth on the Looth!, when she imagines what her visit from the Tooth Fairy will be like. *In Enormous-Truck!, it is revealed that her favorite type of truck is a firetruck. *Olivia has the biggest hair of the guppies. *She is the only guppy with blonde hair. Season 2 Olivia's animation changes slightly in Season 2 because "Little Guppies" was purchased by another company. *Her hair is a much brighter yellow, and also bigger. *Her earrings are larger. *Her whole body is thicker and much more 3D. *Her tail and bikini use/have lighter/brighter shades of purple and blue. Category:Females Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Blue-Eyed Characters Category:Deema Category:Blondes Category:Yellow-Haired Characters